


I'll always be with you.

by mangelak0s



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Disability, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: In where MJ have an accident.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 17





	I'll always be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a commission!! Also I'm doing commissions if you want somethiiing, I'm in a lot of fandoms and I write almost everything ;);)  
> Si quieres leer este fic en español, el idioma donde lo empecé, puedes ponerlo en los comentarios jadjsjz  
> https://mangelak0s.carrd.co/

"I'm here!" MJ shouted, running to Peter's room, entering as if the house it were her own and throwing herself to his bed. "I got you this," she smiled and threw a bag with several swimsuits inside.

Peter took it, laughing, and sat beside her as he opened it, beginning to discard several that were very, (very), short, and those that were exaggeratedly long.

Finally, there were only two left in his hands, but he ended up choosing the least striking and most attached to him.

He took it, stretched it, stood up to look in the mirror and tried them on his clothes.

"I think these are perfect for me," he said, turning around and revealing the huge Spider-Man design he had on his right leg while smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

"They are. Or well, maybe it's that you're too perfect and everything you wear is perfect for that," she began to praise him, standing and putting his arms around his neck, slowly approaching until he could brush his lips.

"And you? Do you not realize how beautiful, wonderful, tender, friendly and perfect you are? ”, He laughed, closing the space between them to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Will you go with the bikini you showed me the other time at the store?" He inquired, and MJ shook his head.

"It was very expensive, I couldn't afford it," she replied, stretching the elastic of Peter's swimsuit to bounce off his lower back and laughed at the expression he made.

“How not? A queen must always have the best, even if she hits her boyfriend with elastics,” he said, separating himself from her and starting to look for something in his closet. "A flower for another flower," he commented as he handed her a flowered bag, which MJ took and looked surprised.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked.

MJ smiled, sat down again and opened it.

“Did you buy it for me? You're... You're beautiful, Peter... Thank you very much, seriously.”

"Sure. The best for the best girl in the world," he said, now he approached her until her back was supported on the mattress. “You will be beautiful. I love you so much, MJ. ”

Peter bent down so he could kiss her and hug her, almost jumping when he heard the front door opening.

"Maybe another day, champion," MJ laughed again, taking his gift to go to the bathroom and change. "You know that you can wear it and they'll fit you like shorts, don't you?" She asked from behind the door, knowing that Peter would surely put on pants over his swimsuit.

He smiled and got ready to leave.

\---

"Are you sure I look good like this, Peter?" she asked, tucking the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, (from her boyfriend), into her short.

"Very sure. You look beautiful, MJ. Come on, everything will be fine. I love you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek as he took her hand and entered the house where the party would be.

Peter smiled as they walked among the people holding hands. He loved that MJ was his girlfriend, he really loves her. He would do and give anything for her, for her happiness and well-being.

Upon reaching the pool, he approached his small group of friends and after putting MJ sunscreen, he swam for a while, while watching the others play frisbee.

"Even to play this you are very little, aren't you?", He heard an idiot say, one of those who thought he was the best for not having disappeared, and heard how MJ snorted.

He knew his girlfriend very well, and he didn't need to see her to be sure it was her.

Concerned about what she could do, he swam to the shore to get out and try not to raise that discussion, but what he saw... It left him... Very bad.

MJ had thrown the idiot frisbee hard enough, which caused him to return it even stronger.

MJ failed to catch him and hit his head, causing him to bleed, and.

And.

And to fall into the pool.

The pool had no alarming depth, or at least the part where she fell, and honestly, that was even worse.

The fact that it was not so deep helped MJ to hit the cement of the pool and bend his neck.

Peter hurried to get her out of there while Ned called 911, but of course, she was unconscious. Or well, he thought so, since she didn't move until he heard a deep groan.

"MJ?" He asked in alarm, making love to his girlfriend's face while another person was cleaning his face from the blood that was still coming from his head. "Can you hear me?"

"I can't move," she whined as she could, trying with all her might to move even if it was a finger, but she couldn't. "I can't move, Peter, I can't move," she exclaimed sadly, while all Peter could do was hug her very, very tightly.

"Hey, hey. Quiet, yes? ”He commented softly the seconds later. He knew he couldn't get upset, because if he did, it would be worse and he wouldn't get anywhere. “I told you that you would be fine, and you will be, yes? I'm also here to take care of you.”

MJ started breathing very fast.

He was nervous. Too nervous He didn't know what to do, what to say.  
She felt everyone's eyes on her and it was a horrible thing, but... It was a strange thing to feel the concern that everyone had.

She heard the sound of an ambulance and closed his eyes.

MJ felt very tired and sore. She didn't want to and couldn't stay awake in that second, so... She simply sank into the deepest dream she could find, which for now, she believed, would be the only relief he could find.

On the contrary, Peter began to cry while the nurses put her on the telescopic stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

He entered with them while calling MJ's parents.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to kick, he wanted to hit the jerk that caused that to leave her bleeding, maybe, on the floor, leave him alone and without hope or future, but he couldn't do that and he was quite sorry.

He had a responsibility, and no matter how heavy it was, he had to fulfill it. For Mr. Stark. For MJ.

\---

"I love you," Peter whispered, still taking MJ's hand while she was still sleeping on the hospital bed. "I love you," he continued, breathing deeply.

They had been there for a couple of hours.

MJ's parents were outside, talking to the doctor who was attending to her case, and while he had to wait for them to decide if they would tell him what was happening or not.

"It hurts a lot," he listened like a whisper and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "But at the same time I don't feel anything."

Peter looked at her worriedly, stopping and starting to stroke her cheek.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, crying.

"Yes."

"And this?", He bent down a little so he could kiss her, and MJ nodded.

"Michelle Jones?" Peter got scared, as usual, and parted from his lips, but didn't let go of his hand. He have to emphasize that she was not taking it back. “You woke up. Hi. I'm your doctor and– ”

He looked at the parents, who went with her and began to fill her with questions and hugs.

Then it was Peter's turn, clearly. In part they told him that this was his fault, but they also thanked him for bringing it. They said the doctor had said little else and could have died, and–

"Ahem...", the doctor cleared his throat, trying to get attention. "As I was saying, Michelle–"

"MJ," she and Peter said at the same time.

"...MJ," repeated the major. “I will be direct. I already informed your parents, but I have a duty to inform you too. You broke your vertebra C4, which means that— ”

"Which means I broke my spinal cord, which is a set of millions of nerve cells, neurons, in the spine that send signals to and from the brain," she began explaining on her own. The doctor snorted, but said.

"Yes. And the damages produced there are often permanent and can cause… Paralysis."

MJ took a deep breath and began to cry in silence, trying to move, and unable to do so, a panic crisis began to enter his body.

She tried to look calm, but Peter knew she wasn't, so even if her parents were there, she climbed onto the stretcher and settled on the side of her, starting to care for her cheek so she could calm her down a little while saying things Pretty whisper.

The doctor simply looked and ignored, continuing.

“Currently, there are no effective treatments to restore spinal cord function.  
However, several clinical studies are testing the safety and effectiveness of stem cells as treatments,” he said proudly. “These treatments hope to recover, at least partially, the function of the spinal cord. There are studies that have obtained promising results, but we still don't have definitive results. Inflammation of damaged cells often causes damage to surrounding cells. That is why treatments are being developed that reduce inflammation and absorb toxins to minimize additional damage.”

MJ literally could not do anything. Nothing at all to get out of all this.

He wanted to run and hide, he preferred to die, right now, but feeling Peter by his side... It complicated things.

It made her have some faith that what the doctor was saying could work on her, and she would have mobility again.

“Spinal cord injuries often damage the neurons and support cells that surround and isolate them. Damage to these support cells can cause the death of functional neurons. So, they are studying how stem cells could be used to replace neurons, their support cells and greatly improve the patient's chance of recovery. This would simply be an attempt to recover the cells that died, MJ, but it could be a significant result. As they say out there, it is better to spend than lose. ”

"Tell me, doctor, what else can I do? Can I get out of here and go on vacation to Miami instead of accepting a cell treatment that could give me false hopes to move again?” she began, but her voice broke at the end, and she dared not continue. She can't even feel the... Anxiety and panic. This is horrible. “Do you really believe that I am going to refuse something that could save my life, although it will surely only give me illusions that will grow day after day, hour after hour and minute after minute, and then take them off quickly?” she sighed.

"No one would refuse that," Peter followed, kissing her cheek.

"We will start tomorrow," he said, signaling the parents to go out with him.

\--------

"I love you," Peter said softly, kissing the tip of MJ's nose when she woke up. "Good morning, my sweet queen."

"Were you here all night?" she asked, coughing a little.

"Sure. I would never leave you alone. I'm going to take care of you all your life, MJ,” he kissed her, and he stayed like that for a while, distracting her, until they heard the door open. Only this time Peter did not flinch, and continued to take care of his girlfriend.

"Good morning, guys," said the doctor as he stood in front of them and some nurses began to fix the things they had to take with them. "We will start with a couple of exams to find out what requirements MJ meets and the priorities we must take."

"Can I go with you?" He asked, standing next to the doctor, but coming back next to MJ. "I don't want to leave her alone at any time," he snorted.

The doctor looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow, reluctantly accepting. He wasn't sure how well he liked the oldest.

\----

"How is MJ?" Ned asked from the other side of the screen.

“With a lot of anxiety. The doctor says she has been panicked, but unable to move, does not have a means to prove it. Now she is in rehab, they are teaching her how to use a slightly weird wheelchair so she can go home soon. She also says that there are chances that she will recover, even a little, mobility. I just wish the best for her, Ned. It hurts a lot to see her like this. I try to do everything so that she doesn't feel bad, or decayed, or anything like that, but I can never understand what she's going through now. She just wants to go back to school and everything will be as before, Ned. It's horrible to see her like that, for God's sake. I do not know what to do."

"Do you want to go-"

"NO! No, God no. I wouldn't leave her alone for anything in the world. Much less now. She needs someone to show her that someone is here for her in good times and bad times, Ned. Besides, Happy tells me when I should go on some mission of those "super cool" they have for me, and I begged him not to put any while I'm here with her. ”

"Wow, wow, calm, beast," Peter could see a smile in the video. "I think. I have to go, brother. Tell her I'll go see her as soon as she get home.”

"Sure, hahaha. I'm sorry. I'm very nervous. They are teaching her how to use that rare wheelchair or something like that and… Ugh, I really don't know what to do to make her happy.”

Ned changed his expression to one of melancholy, nodding.

“She will be fine, Peter. She will be fine knowing you're by her side.”

“I will always be by her side. I hope she knows that, and if you have any questions, I will prove it to you anyway.”

\------------

MJ tried again to be able to advance in that wheelchair, achieving it only a little.

"Fuck," she said, looking away so no one could see the tears that began to fall down his cheeks.

"Hey, honey," Peter said affectionately, approaching her and wiping the tears with his thumb. “It's good that you don't get used to it now, or maybe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, but I assure you that in much less than you expect everything will be fine. You are perfect, MJ, you are the most intelligent and beautiful person I know. We're both going to get ahead, okay? Both as a team. You'll be fine, love.”

MJ smiled, and with some fear, he tried again while thinking about Peter.

She was very grateful that he was there with her, because she knew that if it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have accompanied her one day at the clinic.

She tried to clear his mind of all negative thoughts and leave Peter alone in her, trying again.

\-----

"I heard you," MJ said, barely opening his eyes, yawning and smiling at Peter at the same time.

"I thought my queen was sleeping soundly," Peter replied, beginning to sort out the things he brought in a giant bag on MJ's desk. "Guess what I brought..."

Peter began to make "suspenseful sounds" with his mouth, and MJ laughed.

"Mmm... cookies?" Peter denied. "Donuts?" He denied again. "You got me."

"Ice cream!" He said smiling, taking out a casatta of his girlfriend's favorite ice cream and two plastic spoons.

"You know how to make someone happy, right?"

"You know. You just exist and I'm already happy,” he laughed.

MJ yawned again and looked down.

When Peter told her that or things like that, they made her feel... Rare.

What she feels is something horrible.

Every day she dreams that all that was that, a dream, and that upon waking, everything will be fine. She will be fine. Her mobility will be fine.

But no.

Whenever she wakes, she cries. Sometimes she thinks she would like to end it all, but how? If you can barely move. In a wheelchair, in a stupid wheelchair.

But... Then comes Peter.

He reminds her of the beauty of life. He makes her want to continue day by day. He gives her the hopes that without him they get lost.

Peter finished ordering things and sat in front of her, with ice cream and spoons.

"Can you tell me about your day?" MJ asked, "did you have any super missions today, Peter?"

Peter smiled and affirmed.

“Yes, but first I would like to know how you felt. You know that if you want me to call the doctor, you can say, and- ”

"Do you love me?" she asked.

“Of course I love you, MJ. I love you so much."

“Then I'm fine, Peter. With having you, that you love me, I'm fine. When classes start, I will have you by my side and I will not be afraid,” she smiled. "Now... Can you tell me about your adventures?" she asked, opening her mouth for Peter to give her ice cream.

In turn, Peter smiled back and began to tell his adventures one after another, adding the awkward moments with Happy and his aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to commission me something my insta is --> robckster uwu  
> twitter and wattpad --> mangelak0s


End file.
